Oh How Wrong We Were To Think That Immortality Meant Never Dying
by immortality24
Summary: Cancer Fic. There will be no character death. The description is right before the story, since I didn't have enough room in the summary. Disclaimer: I do not own MCR, or any other famous people that may appear in the story, I only own the plot, the writing, and any original characters. I will try to update as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! A story! Anyway, since I didn't have enough room in the summary box, here is the summary of ze story!**

**Frank is a patient as a hospital because he has cancer, and he pretty much lives there. Gerard is an out-patient at the same hospital because he is anorexic, and the doctors there are supposed to be 'the best.' He spends most of his days there; it's like a 9 to 5 to him. What happens when Gerard ends up moving into the hospital, and only a short distance from Frank's room.**

**Please review, whether it be critiquing or praise. But please, do not 'hate' on my writing.**

* * *

****_January 12, 1997_

_Dear Diary/ Journal Thingy,_

_My mom's making me write in this diary thing. She said it might help me, emotionally that is, so I figure, what's the harm. Here goes._

_I'm Frank Iero, I'm 17, and my life is a living hell. It started when I was five and I was diagnosed with kidney cancer. The doctors had caught it in time, so that they could remove surgically. I was then cancer free for nearly five years before they informed me that it had come back and was beginning to spread, but it hadn't affected anything else yet. They said that surgery wouldn't cure it this time, but that with a year of chemotherapy it should be gone. A year came and went, and they eventually gave up on the chemo. I spent two years in and out of the hospital, and I was still attending school regularly. When I was fifteen the cancer had spread to my lungs, so I was placed in the hospital perminately, and I only got to go home every few months._

_I knew all of the doctors by name and a few of the patients, since I was constantly wondering around the hospital out of boredom. My doctor had been reluctant at first, but now he doesn't care. There was only one instance when something bad happened to me whilst I was roaming around; my stomach had cramped up and I had to sit in the hallway until one of the nurses noticed me and helped me back to my room. _

_I've gotten myself on a schedule in the past few months, I wake up at nine, when the nurses bring me food and my pills and then the doctor comes in shortly after I finish eating to check up on me. When he gives me the okay, I drag the thing that holds my IV and some beepy thing around behind me, I wander around for three hours, occasionally stopping to sit or chat with the nurses that had been there since the previous evening; I also chatted with some of the older patients. My favorite being Sam, he has cancer **and** a failing heart, and won't last much longer, but he jokes with me all of the time._

_Around 12 I head back to my room for lunch, more pills and a visit from my mother. She visits as much as she can, but she still has a job to uphold. After I eat, I make my way back out of the room; I gossip with the more talkative nurses that weren't tired from a hard days work. I go back to my room after making my rounds and read whatever book my mom had brought, or watch whatever movie. She always brings something for me to do, she even bought a puzzle once, but not matter what, it is always something new to. I've never had to do the same exact thing twice. I would read any book from romance, to sci-fi, and I'd watched a few romance series, I was in the middle of Dawson's Creek at the moment (what can I say, I'm desperate.) And at six the nurses arrive with more food and shortly after the doctor comes back in. I usually go to bed around 7:30, or eight, if I still had enough energy, I get so exhausted, between my meds and the occasional chemo, I never had much energy left towards the end of the day._

_Well, I guess that's enough for one day. _

_Bye Diary/ Journal Thingy_

_P.S. Are you even supposed to say buy to a journal thingy?_

_P.P.S. I guess I can add writing to my list of daily events._

_P.P.P.S. Does P.S. even count in a journal?_

_P.P.P.P.S. I think I'm going to call you a journal from now on._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. Ta ta for now (maybe I over did the P.S.'s a bit...)_

__

Frank sat in his room as he saw the hours tick away. Today was one of the days that he wouldn't dare move, in fear that pain would follow. He kept his shades drawn and the lights off while he stared at nothing in particular. The nurses and doctors always got worried when he was like this, but during their conversations over the subject, they always came back with the fact of the whole situation that was thrust upon him at such a young age. Everyone in the hospital had grown to like Frank, and they were all a bit sympathetic towards him, though he never seemed to notice, or at least pretended not to. He always listened intently to what others had to say. Apparently spending most of your life in a hospital will also teach you manners, or maybe that's just the way Frank is.

He didn't spill to the nurses what his problem was today, instead keeping the fact that his only friend, Ray, as supposed to visit him, but bailed because of a date. He had known Ray since they were little, and he was always there for his sick friend. But when Frank was placed in the hospital for good, he didn't visit as much, and he made new friends, and even found himself a girlfriend. Frank absolutely hated being holed up in the hospital, he'd much rather be out in the would, getting wasted like a _normal_ teenager. But he knew that that could never happen and that mourning over it would only make the matter worse. Although, he continued to dream about hanging our with his friends and possibly having a boyfriend, but most of all, having the opportunity to _live._


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard was 19 and still living at home, since his parents didn't think that he was healthy enough to live on his own. He didn't eat, plane and simple, and because of this, his parents took him to a psychiatrist that worked in the hospital and a nutritionist and a fucking mental health specialist on the 3rd floor. He spent half of his days in that hospital, but it never helped his state of mind.

His were planning on buying an apartment for him and his brother, Mikey to share once Mikey finished high school. They hoped that Mikey would be able to 'help' him. And in all honesty, they were tired of babysitting him, but at the same time they didn't trust him on his better to be his 'caretaker' than his own brother.

Gerard didn't have a good reason to starve himself, no that there ever is a good reason. He just felt hopeless and worthless, like his presence didn't matter. He was the only one who saw it that way, because he was too oblivious to see the fact that they all wanted him in their lives. At first he thought that everyone had hated him because he was fat, and he had hoped that being skinny would make the bullying stop. By the time he realized that it did nothing for his reputation, he was too far gone, even the thought of food had disgusted him.

He was known as the 'quiet one' among the doctors and nurses, even a few patients. His psychiatrist never got a word out of him during their two hours sessions, Gerard would just sit there in silence. Everyone knew how much they loathed having to work with him, because he was so difficult to communicate with. It wasn't that he _couldn't _talk, he just chose not to, he only talked to Mikey, because he trusted him. He didn't trust anyone else, mainly because they didn't seem to understand, maybe one day he'd learn to trust them, possibly. They were all trying to 'fix' him, but he didn't want to be fixed, he wanted to die, but they weren't going to let that happen.

Today was a normal day for Frank, and he wandered around the 3rd floor as usual. He had an abundance of energy and decided to spend it visiting his 'friends.' When he got to Sam's room, the old man was no where to be seen and someone appeared to be prepping the room for another patient. "Where's Sam?" Frank questioned the nurse that was tucking in the bed sheets, he hadn't seen her before, and guessed that she was from another section that he hadn't gone exploring yet.

"He's in surgery," she answered vaguely. "Shouldn't you be in you room?" Frank didn't like the girl already, and hoped that she wasn't placed on the floor permanently. She held out her hand expectantly, waiting for Franks wrist to be placed in her grasp. He lifted his arm slowly and gave her is wrist reluctantly. She carefully examined the white band that wrapped around his slim wrist. "Cancer. Aren't you supposed to _stay _in you room?" He wanted to tell her that he ad permission to wander about, but he already felt the tears prickling his eyes, so he made his way back to his room early. The nurses that loitered his floor all knew that he was sensitive, so they were always kind to him, but she didn't seem to understand this.

"Gerard, we need to talk." He knew that bad things were to come when he heard the words exit his mothers mouth, talking was _never_ a good thing."Me and your dad have been thinking," _Oh great, that couldn't be good._ "That it would be best if you got out of the house. This led Gerard to believe that they were kicking him our, forcing him to fend for himself for a change. Not that he cared, it would make it easier to die, all alone and living out of a cardboard box, _much_ could also get booze, since his parents had removed all of the alcohol due to his drinking habits."We talked to the nutritionist and our psychiatrist, and they both agree that it would be beneficial to place you in the hospital. They've already got you a room near the emotionally unstable department." Great, now he's mental. "They decided to put you just outside the wind, because you are not as high of a priority, and there wasn't much room left." Now he was being forced to live in a fucking hospital, surrounded by people that he hates, this was much worse than living on the streets.

He went downstairs to sulk, only five minutes had passed before Mikey joined him in his cave. "You okay?" He wasn't surprised when Gerard was unresponsive, he was always like this when he was upset. "I'll visit you everyday," he promised, although it failed to reassure Gerard. "You'll be okay. I'll never let them hurt you," he moved closer to his older brother and enveloped him in a hug. For the first time that day, he let his guard down, and tears flowed down his face. Only for Mikey, could he drop his facade.

Frank had decided to lay low in his room for a few days, the nurses automatically figured that he was just in another on of his moods. finally emerged a few days later, the nurses were very talkative. "What's the scoop Sally?" He asked his favorite nurse.

"Well, the 'quiet one,' I think his name is like Jared or something. Well, he's moving into Sam's old room." So that explained the constant murmurs. "His nurse is from the mental wing. She's a bitch, I advise you to stay away from her." Frank agreed with the statement, he definitely didn't like her, though passing Sam's room _was_ part of his daily routine, but now that it wasn't his room, he should really get out of the habit.

"Where's Sam anyway?" He questioned.

"He's up in intensive care. He had a heart attack. He's fine now, but they decided to move him," Frank was relieved to know that he was fine. "They might move him back down in a month or so."

"Well, I'll still be here," he complained. He again retreated to his room early because he had nothing better to do.


	3. ASDF

**This is not an update, sorry. I am just telling anyone that might be reading this, that I will not be posting it on here anymore, this does not mean that I am done with the story. It is also on under the username: dreamer_13. **


End file.
